Une dernière Danse
by ma00333
Summary: Si Victoire aime autant danser, c'est parce que chaque danse raconte une partie de sa vie, un bout d'elle. Et il y a Teddy aussi, qui fait toujours parti du spectacle. Et pourtant, c'est la dernière danse pour eux, avant que le rideau ne se ferme. Ne pleure pas Vic, une fin, ça reste toujours le début de quelque chose de nouveau ... Happy OS


**Hello !**

 **Je reviens avec une petite OS toute douce et mignone, sur un de mes couples préférés : Ted et Victoire :)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Dernière danse**

Le rideau s'ouvre. D'abord, il n'y a aucun bruit. Personne n'ose parler, tout le monde attend que le spectacle commence. Puis, j'entends les douces notes de musique qui commencent. Je lance un dernier regard derrière moi, et j'entre sur scène le plus gracieusement que possible. Je suis la musique et commence à danser les pas que je connais par cœur. Je regarde le public. Cette sombre masse me paraît informe. Je n'essaie pas de discerner les visages ni les expressions qu'ils font, je sais trop bien qu'aucune vue ne le peut. Mais j'imagine très bien ce qu'ils doivent ressentir.

J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois que j'ai vu ce magnifique spectacle. Tant de sentiments contraires m'ont saisi d'un coup, et tout ça m'a bouleversé. Chaque fois que je vois ce doux spectacle, la danseuse se déplaçant avec grâce, s'envolant avec légèreté, que je ressens au plus profond de moi ce que ressent la danseuse. Mais maintenant, en plus de le ressentir, je le vis. Je suis transporté par la musique, elle guide mes pas. Je fais passer tous mes sentiments de ces dernières années pour que les spectateurs ressentent ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant ce spectacle. Je ne le danse pas seulement, je le vis.

Il y a d'abord mon enfance heureuse, même avec un père lycanthrope. La guerre était finie, c'est le plus important, même s'il restait tout à reconstruire, ce n'était pas important, les gens étaient heureux. En plus, je fais partie de la nouvelle génération, celle d'après-guerre. Il y avait d'un côté toutes les privations, et les anecdotes sur tous les morts, et de l'autre tous ces encouragements qui nous poussaient à avancer, ainsi que les gâteries d'une famille aimante. J'ai grandi avec une mère coquette et un père surprotecteur, mais dans une famille très grande et très aimante.

Et puis il y a eu mes 11 ans, mon entrée à Poudlard. La fierté d'être de cette famille, de connaître si bien ces héros, et la honte de la "maladie" de mon père. Et puis les reproches sur ma beauté. Mais je n'étais pas seule, j'avais des amis, et aussi ma famille toujours là pour moi. Il y a eu mes premiers amours, mes premiers bals, et aussi les examens et mes premières déceptions.

Et puis les études ont fini, et il y a eu ce spectacle. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su. Je n'avais jamais vraiment dansé, mais ce spectacle a changé ma vie. J'ai su que c'était ce que je voulais faire, et malgré toutes les difficultés, il y a eu les moments forts et les moments de faiblesse, mais j'y suis parvenu. Il y a eu aussi ceux qui m'ont encouragé, ceux qui m'ont aidé, et ceux qui m'ont tourné le dos et rabaissé. J'ai encaissé les coups pour toujours me relevé. Et j'ai réussi à aller loin.

Les notes ralentissent, le public retient son souffle. Il rentre en scène et vient me rejoindre. Nous dansons tous les deux, comme si de rien n'était, comme si on était que tous les deux. La musique me porte et lui me soulève, je m'envole. Nous continuons notre danse effrénée, comme si la scène n'existait pas. C'est le moment qui compte, ce que nous vivons et ressentons, rien d'autre. Et ce moment n'appartient qu'à nous, malgré tous les spectateurs présents dans la salle.

Nos souvenirs se mêlent. On était à peine né qu'on était déjà inséparables. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus âgé que moi, cela ne nous a pas empêché d'être toujours très proche. On a grandi ensemble. On aurait pu être comme des frères et sœurs, mais nous avons été des amis, puis nos sentiments ont laissé place à d'autres. Nous sommes d'abord devenu amant, puis partenaires, partageant tout notre amour mutuel et de la danse. C'est également grâce à lui que j'en suis là. Il m'a fait découvrir ce spectacle magique, en plus de la magie de l'amour.

Nous sommes là, tous les deux, partageant cette danse comme tant d'autres avant. La musique laisse libre cours à notre passion. La musique s'arrête et les dernières notes s'envolent. Nos corps cessent instantanément de bouger, comme si le silence les avait statufiés. Le rideau rouge se ferme lentement et nous courons en coulisses nous changer. Il nous reste encore tellement de danse à faire, tellement de musique sur lesquelles danser.

Le spectacle se termine enfin. Le rideau se lève, nous saluons toujours le public. Je sais que je connais des personnes dans ce public. Ma main dans la main de Ted, nous saluons le public. Puis, le rideau se referme sur nous pour la dernière fois. Du moins, sur moi. Et seulement pour quelques mois. Nous allons nous changer et nous retrouvons toute la famille.

\- C'était magnifique les enfants ! Vous avez été excellent, comme toujours ! Nous sommes si fiers de vous !  
\- Merci maman.

Je verse quelques larmes. Ted repousse une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille :  
\- Ce n'est rien mon cœur, tu n'arrêtes de danser que pour quelques mois ...  
\- Je sais ...

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre légèrement rebondi et lui donne la main.

\- Tu viens Victoire, on va manger chez ta grand-mère, Molly.  
\- J'arrive Ted.  
\- Il est temps de leur annoncer la bonne et mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Oui, surtout la bonne ...


End file.
